Beckett's First Easter
by Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess
Summary: Our dear Lord Beckett is forced to celebrate Easter for the first time. This was written for fun, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. :D


Hello, all. This is an Easter fic starring our dear Lord Beckett. It was made for pure fun, so I hope you all enjoy reading it:) If people like this, I will start a series, the 'Beckett's First' series. I already have a few ideas in mind, this was so much fun to write!

Btw, HAPPY (almost) EASTER!! 

* * *

Lord Beckett never really was one for the holidays.

Through the window of his office, he watched the people of Port Royale hurry through the streets, preparing for Easter – which was nearing fast.

With a distasteful sigh, he re-focused his vision on the piles of paperwork, which overflowed his desk. 

'_I don't understand it.'_ Cutler thought bitterly. _'People throw parties and ready feasts, and to what purpose? It's just another day in society.'_

Just then, Mercer entered Cutler's office. "My Lord, Lieutenant Owen wishes to speak with you."

Cutler had to stop from rolling his eyes. Must he be interrupted?

"Send him in." He said.

A minute later, a skinny, timid looking man entered the grand office.

"Milord." Lieutenant Owen said quickly, bowing his head. 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Cutler asked, irritated.

"Well," Owen started, nervousness in his voice, "Easter is approaching quickly, sir, and I – I wanted to know if" Owen cut off for a moment, as if scared to finish his question. "If it would be possible – if I could get a small raise?" 

Cutler looked at the man incredulously. 

"Why would I do that? Your work hasn't been exceptional lately, not in the least. And what does Easter have to do with anything?" 

Owen hesitated, choosing his words carefully. He spoke slowly, yet his hands twitched as he spoke. 

"Milord, my family and I wanted to have a nice dinner with some close friends on Easter, but we can't afford it. Easter is a big religious holiday for my family and I. Don't you celebrate it, Milord?" 

"Lieutenant," Cutler started, remaining seated. He spoke in a lazy tone. "If you wanted a raise, you must earn it first - you should have thought about that a month ago. I myself find no significance in celebrating holidays. I honour the religious aspect of it, and nothing more. If that is all you wish to speak with me about, I would appreciate it if you left me to my work, as I have much of it that needs to be done." 

With that, mercer escorted Owen out of the room. 

That week, many more men went through the same ordeal. 

The night had finally come - the night before Easter. 

Poor Cutler, he saw virtually every man working under him, all with a raise in mind. They were all sent running, though.

Cutler sat on the edge of his bed, thankful that the long week was over. He was just about to lay down to rest, when he heard something out on the balcony. 

Curious, he walked out to go see what made that noise, when he heard a loud, booming voice call out – 

"CUTLER BECKETT!" 

"It's _Lord_ Beckett, to you." He said, looking around for the source of the voice. 

The mysterious voice continued, ignoring him. 

"You have been such a pompous ass to all your workers this week, it's time to pay up."

"Ok, first off," Cutler started, his temper flaring. "I have not been a 'pompous ass', as you put it, I was merely doing my job. And if you, some random voice from nowhere, think that you're going to get me to pay all of those people extra _– when Easter is tomorrow –_ you're dead wrong. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Calypso." Calypso, the disembodied voice told him. "And there is more than one way to give back to your community."

"_Give back! _Are you serious! I work my royale ass off for this town, and you're suggesting I _give back_ to this bloody community? I think not." Cutler shot back.

"Oh yes, you will. I believe you are familiar with a certain 'Mr.Stuffy'?"

Cutler glanced at the teddy bear lying on his bed.

"Leave my Stuffykins out of this." He said in a dangerous tone.

"That can be arranged. Open your closet."

Cutler did so, and when he did, his jaw dropped.

"What – _the hell_ – is this?" He asked in a deathly whisper.

What, indeed. Inside his closet, Cutler stared at a bright pink Easter Bunny costume – ears and everything. Next to it was a basket full of eggs.

"Tomorrow," Calypso began to explain, "On Easter, you will bring joy to the citizens of Port Royale."

"And if I choose not?" Cutler asked, looking at the costume in disgust.

"Then your 'Mr.Stuffykins' will meet an untimely end." Calypso then began to laugh, the booming voice echoing in the darkness. It began to fade away…

"Wait!" Cutler called after the voice, "What do you mean by 'joy'? CAN THE EASTER BUNNY SHOOT PEOPLE!?" 

But sadly, Cutler's questions were left unanswered. All there was to do now was sleep and try out his new job in the morning. He wouldn't let anything happen to his Mr.Stuffykins, not after all they've been through. 

"I won't let the mean disembodied voice harm you, Stuffy-Wuffy." Cutler said as he held his teddy close to him and drifted off to a sweet sleep.

Cutler rose early the next morning, he needed a lot of time to figure out how to get into that blasted costume. 

Once he had it on, Cutler looked into the mirror.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

The suit was so large; all you could see of Cutler was his face, in between the eyes of the great rabbit. He could move is arms, and that was about it. The legs of the costume were conjoined, so his only choice was to hop everywhere. 

Just wanting to get this day over with, Cutler grabbed the basket - full of what he found were chocolate eggs – and set out downstairs. 

This task was much harder than was expected, because Cutler tried to hop down the steps, missed them, and came rolling all the way to the ground floor. Mercer, trying not to laugh, helped dear Cutler up.

Once outside, Cutler figured he would take a carriage around town, hand everything out, and return home. He had no such luck. His costume was so big, Cutler couldn't fit through the carriage door – forcing him to walk – or rather hop – all day.

Cutler silently cursed himself, this sucked. Every time he hopped, those wretched bunny ears slapped him in the face. 

After what seemed like forever, Cutler finally hopped into town. Many people were already walking about the streets, and most children were outside to play. 

A young girl, about 8 years old, approached Cutler first.

"Easter Bunny!" The young girl asked. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "I knew you would come! My name is Isabelle, Bunny. I love you!" 

With that, Isabelle latched onto Cutler with a flying tackle hug. 

"Ummm…Happy Easter." Cutler said unenthusiastically, trying to pry the young girl off of him. "Here." He thrust a chocolate egg into her hands and hopped off.

He came round a corner to find a group of young boys (Probably aged around 10-12) playing some game. Once the pack of children set eyes on him, they stopped cold. 

"EASTER BUNNY!" The young children screamed, and tackled Cutler to the ground. They all took a chocolate egg and scampered off. 

'_It's a damn good thing those monsters ran off, or else they would've faced the Easter Bunny of Doom.' _

This was how Cutler spent his day. As he hopped through the streets, he kept reminding himself, 

'_Mr.Stuffy – Mr.Stuffy – I'm doing this for Mr.Stuffy.'_

As the sunset approached, most children went inside, and in time, there was only one chocolate egg remaining in the huge basket. 

'_Thank god, I'm starving!' _Cutler thought as he unwrapped the egg. He was about to eat it when he heard a whimper from behind him. He turned around to see a poor, 5 year old girl. 

"Easter Bunny?" She asked quietly. 

Cutler inwardly sighed – he knew it was time for him to do something – _nice._

"Do you want the last chocolate egg, little girl?" Cutler asked in what he hoped was a kind voice.

The young girl nodded her head. Cutler handed her the chocolate, and watched as she lit up when she ate it. 

"Now get home, dear, your parents will be worried." 

"Thank you, Bunny." The young girl trotted off.

When Cutler finally returned to his home and changed out of the ridiculous costume, he could finally relax. He went out on the balcony outside of his room and yelled to no one in particular 

"See? I did it!"

Cutler returned to his room. He curled up in his big bed with his Mr.Stuffykins at his side. 

"Happy Easter, Mr.Stuffykins. Happy Easter."

And with that, Cutler fell asleep.

* * *

First off, thank you for reading my fic! Before you review, since you - the wonderful reader - will, I just have to make a side note or two. This was supposed to be OOC, and I know they didn't celebrate Easter like that in the 18th century. This fic was just written for fun. Anyway, thank you for reading, and Happy Easter:D 


End file.
